Magmafied
is a Spell Edge which deals AoE damage. In order to use the spell you must first level the main skill in the Spell Learning menu of the Ancient Relic and then buy charges of the spell in the Spell Edge menu of the Ancient Relic with Gold, each charge takes 10 minutes to build. You can improve many aspects of the spell in the Spell Learning menu at the cost of Mystic Crystals. You may have 4 charges of Spell Edges available at any time consisting of any combination of the 3 spells and they are only able to be used in Battle Royale, Lords League, El Dorado and Guild Clash . There are 5 aspects of the spell which can be upgraded in Spell Learning. The main one at the top is level capped based on the level of your Ancient Relic and in turn the level of the skill determines how high you can level each of the lower skills. Magmafied The Main Skill at the top of this window is titled Magmafied and determines the amount of damage the spell does per tick. This spell does damage every .5 seconds for its duration. Area The four lower skills each improve a different aspect of the spell and they all have different Mystic Crystal costs and their own level caps. The first lower skill determines how large the diameter of the spell is. All castable spells have an initial diameter of 4 tiles. Build Cost Savings As mentioned above, the base price of each charge of the spell is determined by the level of the Magmafied skill, but can be reduced by leveling up the Build Cost Savings skill. Increase Targets The wording of this skill is deceptive to make you think every enemy unit and building in the bubble is damaged but actually the total number of units damaged is entirely dependent on how much you have leveled this skill. Heroes take priority over and the spell starts with 3 targets. Increase Duration The spell starts with a duration of 4 seconds which can be increased by leveling up this skill. Mystic Crystal Summary Here you can find the total amount of Mystic Crystals spent to max each skill as well as the cost to max the entire skill. Notes * This spell is incredibly underwhelming in a lot of respects. It does inconsequential damage to Heroes especially considering the strong trend towards much higher base HP stats for the newest Heroes. It could be useful against certain Mercenaries, however the only game mode spells can be used in which you combat against Mercenaries is El Dorado. * The only use I have ever found for this spell is in burning off the shields from key defenses like Victory Statues. That way your more powerful base wipe spells can deal their full damage against these structures rather than only knocking off the shields. * An alternative approach is to never level this spell and use it to cheaply grind through the A Guild United trials which challenge your guild to complete spell edges.